


Carnival Leftovers

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Begging, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Domme, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mary Is A Hardass Asshole, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, Spooky, Sub Mary Goore, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, date, lots of swearing, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and Mary head to an abandoned theme park for a spooky night. Mary’s antics come to a halt when you turn the heat up on him in the hall of mirrors.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Carnival Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> Inquire after your own fic on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh!

The shitty, cooped up black Honda of Mary’s cruises down the highway out of town at a dangerous speed for the rickety vehicle. Venom blares out the rolled down windows, the noise gone in a blur from any given spot as you drive by the sights of a night time roadside. You’ve become used to Mary’s haphazard driving over the last year and a half of dating him, so you barely bat an eyelash when he swerves around a broken bottle on the side of the road and nearly sends you two rolling.

“Didn’t know when I agreed to check out this creepy old park with you tonight, I agreed to die in your car,” you smirk, steadying yourself mildly. Mary huffs in the driver’s seat.

“What do you mean, agreed? Practically your idea.”

“It was a joint effort.”

“I for one am fucking excited.” Mary takes a turn off the highway and down a dark road. In the distance, you see the typical skyline of a theme park—the bumps of a wooden roller coaster, a Ferris Wheel, a big top, and some smaller buildings you wager a guess would be the other various attractions like the haunted house and the popcorn stands. Terzo and Copia, your friends, had wanted to come along too to enjoy the spooky atmosphere, but Mary had insisted it just be you two. He had theorized that it would feel more like late night delinquent shenanigans than a double date at the fair with just you two, which was a lot more fun. You have to admit you agree.

“This place is straight out of no sleep,” he mutters.

“You read r/nosleep?” you ask your boyfriend.

“Of course, why do you think I snuggle up to you so tight when we go to sleep? I’m reading over your shoulder.”

“I just thought you wanted to be close to me,” you playfully pout.

“Your body at night is like an oven, it’s excruciating, no.”

“You don’t want to get baked in my oven, baby?” you tease.

“I wanna get baked in your pussy.”

You choke as Mary pulls the car into the parking lot of the place. He hops out of his side, spindly long legs first, and dashes over to your side to open your door for you. He jams the car keys in the back pocket of his ripped black jeans, and takes your hand to hold.

“Look at this place,” you marvel, swinging your hand back and forth in his.

“Fucking creepy, right?” he whispers, squeezing your hand.

“Mhm. Nice and romantic,” you smile. He flashes a crooked grin over at you, before noticing how cold your fingers are.

“You forgot your gloves again.” He frowns, looks down at your cold hands and takes off his own fingerless gloves. “They won’t do too much for warmth, but they’re something.”

“I’m fine, Mar.”

“Put ‘em on, your hands are like a week old corpse’s.”

“Thanks,” you mutter, and Mary kisses your cheek, leaving an imprint. Mary had stolen your black lipstick tonight, and looked amazing in it. His green eyes are bright in the moonlight, complimented by the black leather jacket with band pins and the vintage shirt he had on underneath, displaying Barbie in corpse paint. And, as always, his outfit is never complete without the costume blood running down his face. You’re fond of the look, to say the least.

The two of you approach the entrance of the park. A sign reading _“Jokeland! Where You Come For Laughs!”_ is hanging above the gates; a bunch of the letters had been smashed over time, and Mary is about to smash more of them. Hopping up on one of the pillars by the sign like a gargoyle, he smashes a few more letters so all that’s left now is: _“Jokeland! Where You Come!”_ You snort.

“You think you’re funny.”

“You kidding? I’m fucking hilarious.”

“We should buy this place then, turn it into a big brothel,” you suggest.

“Outdoor brothel?”

“Strippers, everywhere.”

“Will you be one of ‘em?”

“Only if you will.” Mary laughs.

“You got yourself a deal, sweetheart.” He looks up at a big wooden mascot looming over the two of you. A huge raccoon, apparently named Manny, is the mascot of the park.

“Hey. You’re a raccoon,” you say. “Manny Goore.”

“Shut up.” You keep walking. It’s truly amazing—the place is still on a timer to come alive at night, even despite the many years it had been closed. What lights are left are very dim, but they light up the park with enough colour that you can see where you’re going under the stars. You look around at all the spooky graffiti on the stuff. Occult symbols sprayed on by kids who don’t know what they mean, obscene words, and a line that reads: “Look behind you.” Just to get the notion out of your head, you do.

“I wonder what kind of creeps hang out around here,” you mutter.

“Well, one is a tall lanky dude who looks like he just stepped out of a mosh pit. The other one’s a hot piece of ass—”

“Funny smartass, I meant other than us creeps.”

“Meh. All kinds. Abandoned amusement parks? Breeding grounds for things that wanna tear your fuckin’ throat out.” He winks. “Besides me.” You smirk.

“Exciting.”

“Fuckin’ A. Looks like something Ghost Adventures would investigate,” Mary mentions, taking out a cigarette from his pack. You watch the orange embers on the end of it glow as he lights it, and the grey smoke mixes with the night air around him.

“Let’s make our own Ghost Adventures then,” you grin, turning around to look at your boyfriend as you walk backward. “Here we go, uh... once there was a man here by the name of...” You gesture to Mary, who catches on.

“Basil.”

“Basil?”

“Basil.”

You scoff. “Basil used to work here as a ride operator, back in the 70s. One night in a tragic turn of events, Basil...”

“Realized he was impotent,” Mary fills in.

“And also got into an accident involving one of the rides.” Mary nods, dragging on his cigarette.

“Basil-boy was trying to whack his flaccid dick off...”

“When suddenly,” you go on, “The coaster car came flying by and—”

“Took it off!” Mary makes a zipping noise. “Right off!”

“Basil was driven mad by the sight of all the blood, and plummeted onto the tracks...”

“Where the car reversed in a freak malfunction and came back, taking his head off too!”

“So now, Basil walks the grounds of this park at night, looking for his head.”

“And his cock.”

“Both. But he never has found them.”

Mary grins at you. “Shit, babe. I’m fuckin’ scared now, I wanna go home.”

“Not yet you don’t,” you laugh, “Come on.” He flicks his cigarette butt away, slides his hands under your arms and picks you up from behind, pressing kisses into your neck. You scream in delight and he drops you, chasing you as you approach the big roller coaster. The two of you come to a solemn stop in front of it, taking in the size of the first hill... and the iron rungs beneath the tracks.

“Hey. I’ve got a bad idea,” Mary says to you.

“Shoot.”

“We should climb it.”

“That is a bad idea. Let’s do it.” Mary leaps onto the tracks first, and holds out his hand to you. You take it as your first precarious step lands on the wooden tracks. “God, this could be rotted right through.”

“Good thing we have the bars,” he says, tugging you up into the middle of the track. “You know, if this was Scooby Doo, the coaster would start up and a fuckin’ clown would pop out.”

“At least we wouldn’t have to fear death,” you reply, “Nobody ever dies on Scooby Doo.”

“Are we talking the live action or animated?”

“Animated.”

“Still, Shaggy’s uncle died in Boo Brothers,” Mary points out, still climbing.

“Okay nerd-ass, I meant none of the gang!” He goes to flip you off, but loses his balance once he lets go with his left hand. He wobbles backward and your eyes widen as he slips and catches himself on a fat nail hanging out of the wood. You lose your footing in the commotion, and Mary grabs onto you, pulling you back up by him. The two of you spend a good few minutes catching your breath and staring at the ground far below in terror.

“See?” he breathes.

“See what?” you whisper back.

“I may be a scrawny piece of shit, but I was able to save my girlfriend.”

“Hey. Don’t call yourself that. That’s my scrawny piece of shit you’re talking about.” You peck him on the nose. “And my hero.” He rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. How punk rock would we really fucking be if we didn’t have a brush with death at least once?” He shakes his head. “Shit fuckin’ gave me a boner, almost dying like that.”

“Don’t make me slip trying to turn around to look at it.” You climb up ahead of him, finally making it to the top. The view is certainly worth it. “Mare, come here.”

“What do you think I’m doin’?!” he snaps, and joins you sitting there on the top of the drop hill. “Oh, shit. This is beautiful, huh?” He takes a seat beside you, hand coming to rest on your lower back. You stare up at the full moon with him, as he patters his fingers up and down your spine.

The touches send pleasant chills through you, blossoming into shivers of euphoria pushing you closer to your boyfriend. Mary notices your increase in proximity, and his eyes fall down to your mouth. “Part those lips for me babygirl,” he whispers, and takes hold of your bottom lip with his teeth, drawing you in deeper to slip his tongue inside. As most of your kisses go, Mary initiates, but you quickly take control. His lips gets drawn into your mouth, and you place your hands on his shoulders, pulling him in closer as you devour him. He pulls away, a pink blush on his cheeks. His black lips are smudged all over yours, and you draw back from the dazed rocker with a cheeky grin.

“Come on. We have a whole theme park to explore.”

Once you two make it back down to the bottom, Mary hops behind the counter of a games booth and tosses you some old rusty darts to try to hit the wall behind him. “I hope you have your tetanus shot,” you mutter.

“Rust is the least of my fuckin’ concerns after all the shit I’ve put in my body.” He does a spin on his heel, opening his arms. “Try and pin me.”

“I’m not tossing darts at you!”

“Come on, wound me for real.” He drags a finger through the signature fake gore all over his forehead, and flicks some at you. You make a show of trying to catch some on your tongue, before flipping him off. He snickers, posing himself. “Come on. Let’s get kinky.”

“Fine.” You throw a dart, and it hits the board behind him, whizzing by his ear. Mary’s eyes widen.

“I didn’t know you were such a clear shot.”

“You sure you want one in the head?” you smirk.

“Give it to me, baby.” You playfully toss one right above his head, and he grabs his forehead, reeling back. “I’m hit! I’M HIT! FUCK, I CAN’T FUCKIN’ SEE, THE BLOOD!” He stumbles around as if he’s acting out a great death scene for a school play, tripping over the counter and doing a gymnastics roll back up onto his feet. He removes his hands from his eyes, standing in front of you leering down. “Congratulations, sugar. You won a great big life sized asshole!”

“Lucky me!” He wraps you in a bear hug, and you collapse into giggles as he waddles around back and forth with you pressed into his chest, stopping only to dip you and land the tamest of kisses to your lips. You scoff, dragging him in by his shoulders to kiss you properly. When the two of you stand back up, you keep walking.

The drumming of Mary’s hands against the metal railing rings out through the eerily empty park. Fog has begun to gather, and it looks like a scene out of a horror movie.

The two of you head over toward the Ferris Wheel. Mary loops his arms around you as you approach it, twisting you around and trying to go back in for your lips, but you press your finger to his. “Take me for a ride?” Mary huffs, but gets in with you.

“You know this thing is staying put, right? It’s not gonna move.”

“Doesn’t make it any less fun,” you giggle, kicking one boot over the side.

Mary nods, starting to smile. “You may be onto something, babe.” He starts to rock the thing, and though the two of you are barely off the ground, the whole ride begins to sway.

“MARY!” you yelp. He snickers, but before he can do it again, you go in for his weak spot again. His smile dies as you grab onto his thigh, sneaking your hand up his leg until you feel the outline of his cock down his right pantleg. He licks his lips, eyes darting down.

“You gonna touch me this time for real, or what?”

“I don’t know,” you say, raising an eyebrow, “Are you gonna behave?” You start to rub, and Mary readjusts where he’s sitting. You can feel him filling out by the second, and his head falls back a little, exposing the pale column of his neck. You can see the stubble growing there, all he can really grow of any facial hair, and you get an urge. Leaning closer to him, you lick from just beneath his adam’s apple up to his jaw, where you gently bite the juncture right below his ear. Mary shudders, eyebrows lifting, and an airy moan falls from his mouth.

“Whatever you’re doing,” he pants, hips nudging up, “Don’t stop doing it.”

“What if I did?” you breathe, dragging your teeth below his jaw.

“Please,” he whines, and you grant him a little mercy, digging the heel of your palm a little harder into him and stroking it back and forth until he’s filled out at least another two inches. His breath hitches in his throat, and he goes to unzip his fly.

“Ah,” you stop him, “Filthy little whore, can’t wait for me to do it for you?”

“Sorry,” he pants. “Fuck. Just please don’t leave me horny.”

“You know I always take care of you,” you coo, smoothing your hand down the back of his black hair. You grip and tug at the back, and Mary exhales an even louder moan, wanton and slutty.

“Babe—” he groans, “Please touch it. Just a little touch, just take it out.” You straddle him in the seat, wiggling your ass down against him. He bites his lip, muscles in his neck flexing.

“You want me to ride your cock?” you ask, voice a low rasp.

“Yeah,” Mary begs, swallowing hard. “You’re gonna make me... fuckin’ cum in my pants...”

“Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” you say, “Dirty slut. You’d love feeling your cum dry in your boxers, knowing you came without me even touching your cock. Fucking disgusting.” Mary’s face blushes a hot pink, his eyes avoiding yours. His cock gives a twitch from the humiliation, and you go on with a small smile. “I know what you want. You want your lips covered in my pussy slick for the rest of the night, don’t you?” Mary goes to speak, but his voice cracks. You gently twirl your fingers into his hair again, pulling his head back. _“Don’t you?”_

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” he huffs, “God damnit, babe. Need to be inside you.”

“I have a better idea,” you sigh, standing in the swaying carrier. Mary looks up in confusion, and you urge him to sit down on the floor of the carrier. You slowly strip your pants down to your knees, and Mary’s eyes hood when he realizes what you’re doing. The punk eagerly lays his head on the seat as you sit down on top of his face—you grab the bar above you to steady yourself and ride his tongue as he eagerly gets to work soaking your panties through. You finally feel his teeth yank the fabric aside, and feel the vibration of his moan once he comes in oral contact with your heat.

Mary’s a master at eating pussy. He knows just where to lick so you’re cumming for him in minutes, and it’s been that way since you had started dating. From the first night you two had spent together in his apartment with some hack and slash horror film on his bedroom TV, he had proved himself a very generous lover.

You gasp as Mary sucks your bud into his mouth, but notice his hips are still moving upward, humping the air. You decide to give him what he wants... or close to it. You start to grind down in earnest on his face, and Mary makes obscenely loud slurping noises as he fully enjoys you, lapping and sucking and grabbing at your thighs.

“Fuck, ride me harder,” he mutters from below you, and you press down again, sighing out his name as you start to feel your climax build. Mary lets out a high whine as he slams a hand down to rub his dick, and you cum from the desperate sound, riding Mary’s tongue until you finally get off him. He looks up at you, lipstick significantly more smudged now. Blinking, he flashes that wolfish grin of his. “My turn?” You suddenly point behind him.

“Look! Ted Bundy!”

Mary sits up so fast he hits his head, before recovering and glancing over the side for the spectre. He turns back in confusion to see that you’ve hopped down, and growls. “Man! Where are you going?” He sees you heading toward the building with the peeling painted sign that reads “Hall Of Mirrors.” He gets an idea.

You saunter into the entrance of the maze, and turn back playfully, to find Mary gone. You frown, and realize with dawning apprehension... it had said on the sign the mirror maze had four different entrances.

Creeping inside, you keep your hand on the mirrored wall. Some of the glass is missing or cracked, so you try to take care not to nick yourself. Miraculously, some led lights overhead are dimly flickering still, so at least you can find your way. You hear a footstep behind you, then a distant clang from the other side of the maze. Your heart hammers in your chest. “Mary?!” you call. You hope to all things unholy Mary was the one right behind you, and not whatever you had just heard on the other side.

You feel a breeze blow on the back of your head, and your hair stands up. Hot breath warms your ear as someone whispers: “Will you suck my dick?”

You whip around faster than a shot to pin Mary to the mirror. You can see the two of you every which way you look in the multiplicity of mirrors—just the way you like it.

“Just for that, you get to watch yourself get wrecked.”

“You call that a punishment?” the little punk shit laughs. You press a kiss to his neck, and leave a hickey there. Mary gasps, his hips thrusting forward involuntarily and urgently. His fake blood gets on your face as you kiss him again, tasting yourself on him and smiling. When you pull away, he still has that cocky grin. He needs to be taught a lesson.

Reaching down, you start to feel him up roughly, until his head is hanging and he’s panting. His cock is jerking in his pants like he’s about to cum, so you let him go, unzipping him instead and holding him at the base until he stops throbbing. “Fuck, fuckin’... ass...” he mutters. Using the tight space, you spread your legs and hold his cock upright, sinking down slowly. Mary clutches you close, and you brace yourself on the mirror behind him.

“Open your eyes,” you tell him, “Huh? Open them and watch yourself get fucked. It’s like that time I caught you jerking it to one of our homemade pornos.” Mary moans.

“Yeah. I remember.”

“You were so close to cumming. I had been out all day, and to come home to find that on the bed? You were just so fucking hard, you couldn’t wait, could you?”

“Nnn,” Mary heaves, teeth sinking deep into his lower lip. You take something out of your pocket, and pop the cap on the small bottle. Mary looks about ready to salivate as you get one finger nice and slick. You drop the bottle of lube on the floor of the mirror maze, and tease it down around his hole beneath you both. “Ah!” he moans unintelligibly, as you gently work your way through breaching him. “Ah— _yeah_.”

“Watch, pretty boy. Keep those pretty eyes open, hey? Such a shame I get to see how good you look when you cum, but you never do.”

“Oh, yeah,” he grunts, pumping himself up into you as you curve your finger slightly deeper. You slam him harder against the wall with your hips, stilling yourself and clenching around him.

“I move. You don’t.”

“Please,” he whines. “Deeper?”

“Watching us in the mirror right now, it’s like watching porn. You like that?”

“Fuck... yes, yeah,” he hurries out. His ass clenches around your finger, so you pick up your pace again fucking him with it. 

“Dirty, dirty. You imagine your fist is my cunt?” You work yourself down on his cock, hurrying your pace until his fake blood starts rolling down with the sweat on his face.

“Fuck yeah. I fuck my fist like it’s your pussy, but it’s not the same.”

“No?”

“Not even close.”

“Tell me, what do you look like?” you coo, gasping in his ear as he hits your g-spot. The goth’s hands fly to your ass to grope you and hold you taught. You fuck your finger deeper until you’re sure you’ve reached his prostate. He tenses.

“Like a slut,” he whines. “I’m your slut, I’m your fucking pretty boy.”

“Say it again, Mar.”

“I’m your pretty boy, I need to— god babe, gonna—”

Mary cries out as he pounds his fist so hard against the mirror beside him that it shatters. The pain from the shards only spurs him on, and the two of you lock in a hot, messy kiss as Mary cums inside you. You keep riding him hard for your own orgasm, and after a few seconds, he tries to gasp out your name. “T... too—too much... fuck, fuck!” He lets out another cry as his face screws up and you feel a second deluge inside of you. His chest is heaving and his eyes are pricking with tears as you finally start to feel your own orgasm come on.

“That’s it,” you breathe. “Don’t move.”

“Babe... babe, fuck, it’s... yeah, yeah!” Mary groans into your shoulder as you squeeze his used, oversensitive cock, and his body twitches when you finally freeze and shove your tits in his face in bending back. He holds you there as best he can, and when you’re finished, he lets out a long sigh.

“Shit,” Mary mutters, shaking off the glass from his fist. “Gonna fuck my dick off.” You press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“You’re so cute when you complain during sex.”

He makes the ugliest face he can muster at you with his pierced tongue stuck out. “ _Whatever_.” You let him slip out of you, laughing. Just as Mary’s tucking himself back up with a satisfied whistle, he notices something. “Um.”

“What?” you ask, readjusting your boobs.

“We need to turn around and get the fuck out of here.”

“You’re still messing with me?” You turn around as well, and find the reflection of what looks like a shadow. A shadow that doesn’t belong to one of you. “IT’S FUCKING BASIL!” you scream, and that sets Mary off running. He grabs you, thrusts you in front of him so he can protect you from behind, and the two of you sprint out of the maze the way you came.

“We are so fucking lucky we found a way out,” Mary breathes.

“I dropped my lipstick,” you mutter.

“I’m going shoplifting tomorrow, I’ll get you a new one. Come on!”

“You mean ‘shopping’, don’t you?” you deadpan.

“Sure. Stop slowing down, dickless shit ghost is on our heels!” You can’t help but giggle once you reach the exit. Mary collapses on the pavement of the parking lot, and you look down at the pancake that is your boyfriend. “Asshole watched me bone you,” he mutters.

“Nah, he watched you get fingered into submission,” you correct. Mary scowls.

“Maybe fuckin’ so.”

“But besides the abrupt ending, I remember one good thing about tonight.”

“Only one?” Mary looks offended, reminding you with a lewd pussy eating gesture.

“Two.” You sit down on the pavement beside him, straddling him in the light of the singular streetlamp on the nearby road, beside his rust bucket car in the parking lot of a haunted amusement park. You pat the pockets of his battle vest, smoothing your hands up his slender arms, along his tattoo, and lean down closer, breathing in your boyfriend’s scent—aftershave that smells like soda and the hint of bubblegum and cigarettes on his breath. “I had nearly forgotten,” you tease. “I won big tonight. I scored myself a big, life sized asshole, as I remember. Do I get to take him home?”

Mary shoots a lopsided smirk up at you. “Even though he’s a dick... I think he kind of hopes you will.”

“Even though he’s a dick,” you whisper against his lips, “He has a pretty great dick. So I think I’ll keep him.” Mary grins, eyes dancing between yours as he wraps his arms around you.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
